RWBY's hound
by FieryPheonix2000
Summary: Follow Silver Bodolf as he journeys across Remnant and falls in love with a certain fiery brawler while there will be hardships later on will he be able to make it or will he crash and burn while loosing all he loves. (There will be lemons in the future along with harsh/foul language and lots of gore)(First fan-fic)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic please be gentle with me and please let me know of any spelling and or grammar mistakes I make.**

 **This story will be from my OC's perspective only.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY but it would be awesome if I did and any references I make belong to their respective company/game/song artists or group but the only thing I truly own is my OC_

Chapter 1: Meet the hound

This journey so far has been nice and quite... which is just the way I like it on a long journey like this one. Oh wait you don't know who I am yet do you? Well in any case my name is Silver, Silver Bodolf and I am an aspiring Hunter who has applied for Beacon academy... I only hope I can still be accepted into beacon, because you see I missed out the initiation due to some... extra training I had to do. I don't really look like much but I can tell you this do not anger me if you value your lives... but if you must know what I look like I have long silver hair that goes straight back and into a Viking warrior braid, I have frost blue coloured eyes that look like the eyes of a wolf, I stand around 5'10" my skin is quite tanned so I am not pale like quite a few people I know and I have a smile that could drop any ladies panties... wait just forget that I said that. Anyway I normally tend to wear black combat boots, black cargo trousers, a silver shirt, black mechanix gloves and a black trench coat with a logo of a wolf with a knife and lightning bolt crossing behind the wolf, the wolf is done I a silver, the knife in red and the lightning bolt in blue. I also wear ski goggles that are tinted so people don't get to see my eyes and It protects me from a sandstorm. I also have a face mask that also doubles as a neck warmer which is in black as well. Oh yea! I forgot to mention I am a faunus and that I have a silver wolf tail.

Upon arriving at Beacon I am just amazed at the architecture of the academy it blows my mind to see such beautiful works of art. But I am then greeted by the sight of a very beautiful woman who I have to admit if I was either a little bit older or if she was my age I would be flirting with her, like there was no tomorrow, but my mentor drilled into me that I must respect my elders. I gather up my belongings as I head out of the bullhead and I truly get to see the beautiful scenery of a city which has truly respected nature. Below the academy as a city that I would call beautiful especially since the sun was beginning to set creating a most gorgeous scene of a city with a warm amber glow behind it. I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I hear in a rather questioning manner "Ahem... Mr Bodolf I assume I am Glynda Goodwitch a teacher here at Beacon academy." As I am pulled out of my stupor I get to really notice the teacher right beside me she is 6'"5" while wearing heels, she has pale white skin which rather compliments her appearance, she has very light-blond hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging gently down the right side of her face, she also has bright green eyes and wears glasses. She is wearing a white long sleeved shirt, pleaded top that has a wide keyhole and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. The lower half of her body is covered by a black high-wasted pencil skirt which has bronze buttons and a blackish brown stocking. Her heels are black boots where the heels are bronzed and she has a cape where the outside is black and on the inside it is a purple. I then respond with sincerely with a gentle smile "Yes I am Silver Bodolf Miss Goodwitch it is a pleasure to finally be here at Beacon academy. I must apologise because I was not able to make it to the initiation with everyone else. " My smile fades and I become stoic as I say that last sentence. "It's no bother but your initiation will be tomorrow so you best get some sleep. Follow me I will show you were you where you will be spending the night." She replies.

The next morning I wake up at my usual time which is around 6am and do my morning routine which consists of push ups and sit ups until at least 8 am and I know your all like "but silver if you do all f that you will ire yourself out..." and all that but no I won't because I do this every day to make sure I am awake. 1 hour after my workout finished Glynda knocks on my door letting me know that my initiation is at 10:00 and that the cafeteria is serving food and that she would show me the way and that I must wear my combat clothing for the fight and that I am allowed to carry my weapons on me all day today. I ask her if she can give me 10 minutes so I can get washed and dressed. After having a quick shower and getting into the same attire as the previous day I open the door and find her still there waiting for me. "Follow me" she said. I follow quietly mainly because there isn't a lot we can talk about and after a few minutes of walking we arrive at the cafeteria where upon arrival everyone and I mean everyone stops and starts staring at me. Glynda points out where I can get served food and walks away telling me to follow any first year team, to their first class due to all first year students having the same classes. I walk up to where Glynda pointed out and grab some bacon, hash browns and toast and sit down at a table and begin eating when suddenly I am interrupted by someone caressing my tail. I suddenly hear a very harsh but yet somehow gentle "NORA!" and then the feeling stops and as I look behind me there is a girl who could only be described as cute. She is currently wearing the Beacon academy girl's uniform and has ginger curly hair at the bottom. And she has turquoise eyes. Then I try to find the person who had said her name and found a boy with short black hair and a few strands are pink and his eyes were a pinkish almost purple colour and he seemed to be quite disappointed but at the same time sympathetic. He then gets up and walks over to me and apologises for his friends behaviour and I tell him its nothing that she didn't hurt me. Before he leaves and heads back to his table I ask him "What's you name and what year are you in?" his reply was "My name is Lie Ren but you can just call me Ren and as for the year I am in I'm in first year. Why do you ask?" M reply was "The reason why I asked for you name was so I could at least know the name of a potential friend and because I am a first year as well I just wasn't able to make it to the initiation I was told that my one would be during the first period which I must assume is a combat lesson am I correct?" "Yes" Ren replied while nodding his head slightly "I ask mainly to see if I could accompany you to wherever it is that the lesson would be held. Is that alright?" I ask cautiously. Ren only nods his head while Nora look ecstatic for some reason sending a chill down my spine.

After eating my breakfast Ren walks up to me with a group of people behind him and tells me that they are on their way to their first lesson. During the journey Ren introduced me to his friends I met Jaune Arc who looked kind of hopeless but at the same time looked like he could be a great fighter if trained properly, Pyrrha Nikos who could only be described as a goddess in mortal form and I also re-met Nora Valkyrie who amazed me by how much energy she had it seemed as if she had boundless amounts of it. I also learned of another team who were said to be Beacons best team RWBY but for some reason they didn't say much about them not even their individual names and they only said that I would get to meet them personally and they would introduce themselves. They also told me that where we were heading to was the arena and that there was where all o the training fights and combat classes would be held they also told me about a gym at which point I smiled widely at knowing the fact that I would be able to properly work out. On the way to the arena a team walked past us and took one look at me and said a few spiteful words such as "Freak", "Waste of space" or "Animal" I was then told that the team that said that to me was called CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester and has Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark and I was also told that those guys are bullies and racists and those two things I hate... I hate them very much.

Upon arriving at the arena Glynda immediately called me to the front so that I can do my initiation and said that I could fight one team one at a time or all at once. I pondered this fact while all of the other students slowly funnelled in to the arena and then I saw team CRDL looking smug and like they needed to be taken down a few pegs. So I told Gylnda that I wanted to face all of team CRDL at once and then gave her my two guns and said I wouldn't need them to beat them and that having their weapon thrown outside the ring would not make them lose the match only by either being trown out of the arena or having their aura get below 10% would count as a win. After a few seconds to let everything I had said to her sink in she reluctantly agreed and I then took my place waiting for them and looking forward to the beat down I was going to give them

 **There will most likely be a second chapter released tomorrow but there will not be one every day only when I can find the time.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed the start of this story and that you will enjoy the later chapters and please leave constructive criticism not pure hate and spite this is only my first story and I will only get better as time goes on.**


	2. Quick notice

**Quick notice I wanted to let you all know that I have read your reviews and that I will try and implement what you have all told me and please leave as many reviews as you want as long as it is helpful criticism. If anyone wants to could they make me an image for the story and send it to me it would be very much appreciated because I can't draw to save my life. Also sorry the second chapter is not up today and it will not be up tomorrow because I am listening to what people have said and am trying to improve the next chapter to make it more enjoyable. Anyways thank you for spearing your time to read this and I hope you will enjoy the future chapters.**


End file.
